


The Source of Misery

by LanadelBeyoncePuncher



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanadelBeyoncePuncher/pseuds/LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: Shen is awakened from his sleep by a very unwelcome guest; one who desperately wants his attention





	The Source of Misery

**Author's Note:**

> i hope ya'll like hate fucking

_ Don’t forget. I won't ever let you forget me. _

 

The night was cold. Despite the temple’s secure walls layered with spirit magic and insulation, Shen couldn't free himself of the eerie shivers which crept down his spine each time a howling gust of wind rattled the door frames. Normally, Shen relished the silence, for it brought a subtle taste of peace between realms and allotted the ninja a moment to breathe easy. However this silence hung thick in the air, disrupting the peaceful evening and setting a sense of dread in Shen’s chest. Laying in his futon upon the bedroom floor, Shen supposed his best choice of action was to get some sleep before paranoia set in and forced him awake for several hours. The ninja leader closed his eyes, focused his breathing into a one to ten pattern, and let his thoughts fade into a void which soon lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t  _ breathe _ . 

 

Shen’s eyes snapped open, his panicked heart beating painfully in his chest, as the eerie glow of blood red eyes penetrated through the cloak of thick shadows and deep into the ninja’s consciousness. Shen grabbed at the hands encircling his neck with an icy, vice-like grip, pressing his windpipe down as though it were nothing. 

 

“Were you going to pretend nothing had ever happened?” Zed’s whispering voice, cold and razor sharp cut through the temple’s silence with the clarity of a thousand knives. “Pretend you never  _ cared?!” _

 

All at once, Shen found he could taste air and greedily gulped down every last breath manageable while blotches of black and white danced across his vision, obscuring any sight of his nighttime intruder. He needed to move, he wearily thought to himself, he needed the spirit blade before—

 

“We’re better together,” Zed breathed hotly against the shell of Shen’s ear as he straddled himself over the ninja’s waist. Several shurikens glinted in the sliver of moonlight invading Shen’s bedroom before Zed buried two hooked blades overtop the ninja’s wrists, effectively pinning them on either side of Shen’s head against his futon and the wooden floor below. His fingertips skimmed beneath deep violet cloth and along the plane of Shen’s stomach as Zed pushed the ninja's night robe up to his chest to bare his scar-laced skin to the shadow master’s ravenous gaze. “You belong with me, Shen.” 

 

“Zed, stop!” the clan leader rasped hoarsely as he yanked down on the shurikens in the hopes they’d give under his strength. No such luck. “It’s over, it’s been over!”

 

“We aren’t through,” Zed insisted firmly.

 

He dropped his hips down on the ninja leader’s abdomen and ground his throbbing arousal, which strained painfully along the fabric of the ninja’s pants, against Shen’s taut muscles in jerky, desperate circles. His clothed cock pressed firmly against the dark haired man’s bare skin and left behind a slightly moist trail where the leaking tip of Zed’s dick had been. Shen tensed up as the curve of Zed’s supple ass pressed against his soft cock and the shadow master began rutting back along the length; all while he palmed both of Shen’s tits and pressed his fingers deep into the soft flesh to tease the muscle beneath. 

 

Shen had long ceased his attempts to retort Zed’s claims due to the hot, tantalizing friction of the shadow master’s ass rubbing against his dick. He shivered with feverish arousal at every touch of Zed’s frigid fingers against his chest and groaned between gritted teeth when the shadow master brushed against his length  _ just right.  _ In his mind, the ninja leader understood he should be taking advantage of Zed’s unguarded state, but his body craved the indecent affair and the maddening heat pressing against his neglected cock. 

 

“Tell me you didn't miss this. You want to fuck me again, I know you do,” Zed chuckled darkly before winding his left hand around Shen’s throat and clamping down. Shen gasped sharply as the air was cut from his lungs, but without his hands all the ninja leader could do was thrash pitifully beneath Zed’s weight, praying the shadow master didn't intent to dispose of him so quickly. Off his back Zed pulled a third shuriken, this one somewhat smaller, and placed the blade tip atop Shen’s thudding heart. He slid the blade through Shen’s skin, cutting through his skin and leaving behind a shallow, bloody gash before making an identical one in the opposite direction so the two marks formed a dark red ‘X’ over Shen’s heart. Zed pulled his hand back for a moment and Shen wheezed painfully, his chest burning beneath the carved cross. 

 

Zed smirked at the telltale twitch of Shen’s dick against his ass and swiped his thumb through a line of ruby red before smearing the liquid over Shen’s lips, staining them a dark and coppery crimson. “You’re getting off to this, aren't you?” The shadow master sneered haughtily down at Shen. Zed slid back over Shen’s straining cock, resting himself on the ninja leader’s thighs before using the bloodied shuriken to cut through his underwear and free Shen’s weeping cock, tossing the scrap of cloth aside. Zed tucked the shuriken back in black before he wrapped his fist around the meat of Shen’s dick and stroked him slowly to ensure the futilely pinned ninja understood how little control he possessed in this situation.

 

Each pull was a tremor of pleasure down Shen’s spine, punctuated with a short, breathy moan slipping past his lips as Zed’s fingers working up and down his cock in controlled strokes. Suddenly, all his air vanished and Shen parted his lips to draw in another breath, only to find Zed’s clawed hand clamped around his tender neck. His right hand never left Shen’s cock, only squeezing and stroking faster, turning Shen into a silent, drooling mess of agonizing pleasure. Shen was suffocating, yes, but he was so  _ close _ to cumming, if he could just hold out for another minute—

 

Zed’s right hand slipped away from his neck the moment Shen’s hips pushed into the shadow master’s grip as he came so hard his vision went fuzzy and cum spilled all over his own stomach and Zed’s fingers. It was the most intense orgasm Shen had been privy to for months, leaving him boneless and breathless while Zed slid off his hips and spread the ninja leader’s thighs apart before kneeling between them and pulling out a small bottle of oil. He poured a good glob on his fingers and slid two digits deep into Shen’s ass, even though the man should have been far too tight for such harsh fingering.

 

“Zed stop! I-it hurts!” Shen could only gasp as Zed’s fingers scissored deep inside him to press against his tight, hot walls. The shadow master refused to let up, instead pouring more oil onto his fingers and pressing three in, then four, even as Shen whimpered and cried for relief, he was granted nothing. Only when Zed decided he tire of foreplay did his stop and slide his fingers out of Shen’s ass, leaving him gaping and open with a dribble of oil running down the curve of his ass. A rustle of cloth directed the weary ninja’s attention to Zed, who was now bare of his pants and hovering over Shen’s entrance with his cock ready and throbbing, the tip already smeared with precum. 

 

“W-wait, Zed, no–!” Shen stammered, but his pitiful pleas fell on deaf ears as the shadow master pressed the head of his dick against Shen’s dripping hole and shoved himself in  _ hard. _ A haggard cry of pain ripped itself from Shen’s throat at the careless intrusion while his wrists flexed against Zed’s shurikens, digging into the metal and leaving long lines of red skin, sure to blister, on the ninja leader’s arms. Zed refused to stop for a mere snivel and pushed forward into Shen’s ass until his length was completely engulfed in firm, tight heat, and Zed’s hips rested flush against the back of Shen’s powerful thighs. Ruby red eyes locked with frightened gold and for a moment Zed appeared to regain a brief sense of clarity through his lust-addled haze. 

 

Of course, it didn't last for more than a split second before Zed hunched over Shen’s trembling body and slowly pulled out until just the head of his cock remained in Shen’s ass. Shen’s delirious mind realized, a few seconds too late,  what was about to happen and when he opened his mouth to speak, Zed rammed back into him with enough force to make Shen’s protests twist into aching gasps of pain and pleasure. The shadow master refused to let up for a moment as he fucked Shen without restraint; all while grinning and pressing his fingers deep into Shen’s hips, enough so to marr the ninja’s skin with bruises from the brutish force. Shen’s words were little more than blubbering syllables as he trembled helplessly under Zed and found himself swept up in a torrent of animalistic heat. His wrists ached from the bite of metal, but his body was already beginning to fall slack again as the head of Zed’s cock smacked a bundle of nerves, sending bursts of tingling pleasure down his spine. It hurt, it hurt so bad, but Shen could  _ feel _ himself growing hard again as Zed buried his cock deep in the ninja leader’s ass and filled him with warm cum. 

 

“Aww, you  _ do _ care,” Zed teased with a toothy grin as he pulled out of Shen’s ass and pressed a teasing fingertip to the head of the ninja leader’s throbbing erection. 

 

“S-stop...no more…” Shen panted before his protests faded into whines under Zed’s callous fingertips dancing across the length of his dick.

 

“You want me still. You can lie with your words,” Zed pulled out the bloody shuriken and placed the cold tip of the blade against shen’s breastbone to hold it still. “But you can't lie with your body.”

 

He pulled the tip down Shen’s chest, drawing an agonized cry from the ninja as his skin split in two, creating a thin, red gash traveling down to his belly button. It wasn't a deep wound, just like the criss-cross X over his heart, but blood dribbled down from the slice in a steady stream, curling over his abdomen and mixing with streaks of his own cum. Zed leaned down, lapping up the sticky mixture as his right hand jerked along the shadow master’s cock back to its full hardness. Shen could only stare in uneasy anticipation as Zed shoved his dick deep into the ninja leader’s ass and rocked right into a brutal pace while he propped Shen’s thighs up and over his shoulders. He fucked the bloodstained, trembling ninja into the futon drawing moans and desperate mewls from Shen as his wordless cries soon devolved into blubbering pleads and cries from the gross overstimulation.

 

“Z-zed...please...oh god, Zed,” Shen hiccupped, tears dripping down his cheeks as the shadow master slammed into his ass over and over and over again. Zed pushed the trembling ninja leader through another orgasm, ripping a blissful sob from Shen’s lips as he came through agonizing overstimulation, feeling his suffocating bliss swirl through his bones, nipping at the heels of agony. So bad, but  _ so good.  _

 

“That’s right,” Zed laughed, stroking Shen’s tear-stained cheek with one hand as he patted the ninja’s sticky stomachs “We're just getting started. I’m not leaving until I’m the only word on your sorry lips.  _ Got it?” _


End file.
